


A Time for Truth

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a host," Jack ground out, his aim at Daniel's head wavering not one bit, though his eyes held a crushing pain. "How can I trust you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Truth

Daniel stood stock still, trying not to flinch at the anger and loathing in his friend's eyes.  


"Jack," he whispered, knowing that his friend had heard the strange, augmented, Goa'uld voice coming from Daniel's own throat just minutes before. "It's really me. I promise."  


Smooth as silk, Jack pulled his sidearm out, aiming with unerring accuracy at Daniel's head. "Don't move." The command was low, dark, and just as deadly as Daniel knew Jack could be.  


This wasn't how it was supposed to work, but there'd been no time to alert the SGC, no time to update Jack on the hastily-revised plan. The host had died so suddenly, and Daniel had been the only one available. Unfortunately, only the Tok'ra high council knew that Yurma wasn't just one of Baal's trusted underlings, but a Tok'ra spy.  


And though Daniel knew that he had as much control over himself as Yurma did, he also knew that Jack wouldn't hesitate to kill him. They'd discussed it long ago--how Daniel would be happier dead than taken by a Goa'uld--but Daniel never thought he'd have to convince Jack _not_ to do it.  


"Jack, please," he offered, pleading. "Believe me. It's really me. Yurma is a Tok'ra operative." He looked furtively toward the door. Yurma's servant would be coming soon, and Baal's with him. If they found Jack here... "Trust me."  


"You're a host," Jack ground out, his aim wavering not one bit, though his eyes held a crushing pain. "How can I trust you?"  


The clanking steps of steel-toed boots drew ever closer, and Daniel did the only thing he could think of. He poured every bit of sincerity he could manage into his tone and his gaze, and gave his friend a tiny smile.  


"Because I love you, Jack. And _I_ trust you."  


******  
The End


End file.
